A Trip to Ooo
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: A few friends accidently go through a portal into Ooo. What happens when they meet the people there? Relationships! Duh Duh Dun! Story is better than summary. Please read! Has some swearing.
1. Intro

_**My friends and I go to Ooo. Just so y'all know I'm Sami. This chapter is about how we get to Ooo.**_

" Where's Sami? We're going to be late!" Lauren whined.

"Relax, she'll be here soon" Brandon said casually leaning against the wall.

"But, I've never been late in my whole life and I'm not gonna start now!"

"Lauren! Just shut up!" Ashley yelled,sick of her whining.

"See here she comes." Matt said pointing to the doorway.

Sure enough in came their country friend, the farmers daughter, Sami. She was wearing a red flannel shirt tied in a knot at her waist. She had on faded blue jeans and was wearing work boots. She had her long brown hair put all on the left side of her head. No wonder Brandon liked her.

"Howdy Y'all" Sami said casually.

"Where have you been?! We are going to be late!" Lauren yelled at Sami.

Sami just shrugged and said "Chores ran late."

Sami lived on a dairy farm and had to do chores before and after school. She was late almost everyday because of it. She didn't care but, because the group walked to class everyday together Lauren got annoyed and often walked to class alone, not wanting to wait for Sami and be late.

"Come on guys!" Lauren said.

"Calm your horses!" said Sami, getting annoyed of her whining and complaining.

"Well then let's go!" shouted Lauren.

"Fine" Said Matt as they started walking.

The day went by fast and before you knew it, it was tenth period. Tenth period was a studyhall. The group all had that class together, in fact they had all their classes together.

During tenth period, because they had no homework, the group talked with each other.

"Shh, no talking" Their teacher Ms. Babblegum said as she passed them.

"But Ms. Babblegum, you said if we don't have any homework, we could do whatever we wanted. We all finished our homework and we want to talk" Sami said.

"But, um you're right, just don't talk too loud" Ms. Babblegum said as she left their table.

Sami turned and smiled at her friends. "Sami, one, Ms. Babblegum, zero." She said the smirk still on her face.

*Ring*

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Let's go guys" Brandon said as he got up.

"Okay but first, I gotta pee." Ashley said.

"Fine we can stop by the bathroom."

They walked to the bathroom. Ashley went and as they were about to leave, something happened. A blue light started glowing, and then a hole opened in the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Matt asked pointing to the hole.

"Only one way to find out." Sami said and stepped through the hole. The others followed.

_**Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of a good way to start the story. Hope Y'all like it so far. It's not very good right now but I will make it better as I go along and get more ideas.**_


	2. In Ooo

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And I just noticed as I was watching the episdode with the gnomes. Finn was pole dancing! :o and they say Adventure Time has nothing for adults. :p**_

Sami stumbled through the hole and fell on a wooden floor. Where was she? The others fell on her.

"Ow guys get the hell off me!"

"Sorry" Everyone mumbled trying to get up. Sami got up and took in her surroundings. The walls were all wood, branching everywhere. It looked as though the some places looks as though they have been put together with Elmers Glue.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked as though the others knew.

"This place looks firmilar." Brandon said thinking.

"Yeah" agreed Sami.

Suddenly they heard a boys voice. " Yeah Jake that was mathmatical! Who knew slaying trolls would be so fun?"

"I did" Came the voice of another guy.

Sami looked at her friends with a 'Who do you think they are?' look.

Matt shrugged.

The boys came into the room and saw the group.

The boy had on blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. He had a white bear hat and a green backpack. His shoes were black as night. (Hmm...I wonder who he is :p) "Who are you?" He asked eyeing the group.

"I'm Sami and these are my friends Ashley, Lauren, Brandon, and Matt. Ashley is my best friend." Sami said simply, " And you?"

"Well, I'm Finn and this is my best bro Jake" Finn said the whole time looking at Ashley.

"Well, Howdy Finn" Sami said holding out her hand.

Finn shook hands with her. "Hey"

"So uh what are you doing here?" Finn asked kinda uncomfortably.

"Well, we came through a portal. From Earth and don't know how to get back. See, the portal's gone." Sami said pointing to the spot where the portal had been just moments before.

"Well I guess you guys can stay here until we find a way to get you home." Finn said all the while looking at Ashley.

"Thanks that's awfully nice of ya." Sami said smiling as she looked at Finn. She could see it already. Finn liked Ashley (What a shocker :p).

Suddenly a phone rang. Jake ran and answered it.

"Dude Finn PB's needs help!" Jake told Finn quickly.

"Dude, we gotta go help her!" Finn yelled, "You guys coming?"

Sami looked at her friends, then smiled, "Sure why not?"

_**Humm I wonder what Bubblegum needs? Oh wait I already know. Who do ya think will end up with who? Just so y'all know the genderbents are in the story too.**_


	3. PB's Problem

_**Let's get on with the story.**_

Turns out all Bubblegum needed was help opening a pickle jar. Your probably having the same thought that everyone else was having, 'Why can't that bitch open her own pickle jar?', or maybe not but anyway.

The group got there fast. Finn ran in. "PB what do you need? Are you hurt?" Finn yelled.

PB walked into the room, "No Finn, I just need help opening this pickle jar and who are they?" She asked pointing to the group.

"Oh these are my friends. Sami, Ashley, Lauren, Matt, and Brandon." Finn said pointing out who was who.

Sami holds out her hand. "Howdy."

"Hello" PB replies shaking her hand.

"So, uh let me get this straight. You called Finn because you needed help opening a pickle jar?" Sami said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed."

"What the hell? Ya can't open a pickle jar by yourself? Ya need to call Finn? Honestly?" Sami said shocked.

"Yes, it is very hard to op-" She was cut off by Sami grabbing the jar out of her hands, and opening it easily.

"Well, uh, um." PB stuttered.

"Like I said, easy."

It was silent for a few heartbeats until Brandon called out "Yeah Sami!"

"Well, um while your here, why don't you meet a few friends of mine?" PB said still getting over her shock.

Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Fionna, Cake, and Marceline all come out.

Marshall is smiling at Sami. He walks up to her. "Hey, I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." He holds out his hand. "And I am Sami, the farmer's daughter." She shook his hand.

Everyone meet everyone. They were all talking when Gumball had an anoucement. "I am having a ball this weekend. I would like for all of you to come."

Sami looked at her friends. "Y'all wanna go?"

"Don't know." Brandon said thinking.

"Yes please! It'll be a real princess moment!" Lauren pleaded.

"Why not? Sure we'll go." Sami told Gumball.

"Oh yay! I cannot wait!" Gumball said gleefully.

And so after that the group left.

_**Sorry it's so short! I'm at a lost for ideas but, I will think of some. Yeah. Anyways bye!**_


	4. Gumball's very large ball

_**Howdy Y'all! This chapter has the ball! What do y'all think of Gumball and Lauren as a couple?  
Lauren: Why?**_

_**Me: No reason.**_

The week went by fast and before you knew it, it was the day of the ball. Lauren was so giddy and happy. Cake shared the same feeling. She was making sure everyone was all dressed up and looked nice for the ball.

Ashley was wearing a knee length black dress with white polka dots on the chest. It had a pink ribbion tied around the waist. She had her short brown hair with pink streaks down. She had on black flats.

Lauren was wearing a long pink sparkly gown that covered her feet. Her curly brown hair was put up in an elegant bun. She had on pink heels and was wearing a rose quartz necklace.

Matt and Brandon were wearing black tuxs. Matt had a green tie and Brandon, a blue one.

Fionna was wearing the same dress she wore in the Fionna and Cake episode of adventure time.

Cake was wearing a sea blue ribbon.

Jake wasn't wearing anything and Finn wearing the same thing Brandon was.

Sami was wearing old faded jeans and the flannel shirt she had on when they first arrived tied in a knot at her waist. She had on her workboots. She kept her long brown hair down.

"Sami aren't you going to the ball?" Cake asked seeing her laying on the couch.

"Yeah I guess. If I have to."

"Well then come on." Cake said pulling her off the couch.

"Fine."

The girls all rode on Cake to PG/PB's castle (**yes they share a castle, they are brother and sister**), and the boys all rode Jake. **(Of course they grew big**.)

Gumball met them at the door. "Why hello, you all look great."

"Why thank you" Lauren said curstying (**don't know how to spell that**)

"Come on Lauren, ya gotta make a big scene?" Sami asked.

"It's my princess moment" Lauren said scowling.

"Whatever" Sami said.

"You know you have a nice accent. I've never heard one like that before, what is it?" Gumball asked Sami.

"Ya mean my southern accent?" Sami asked him eyebrow raised.

"I guess if that is what you call it"

"Um can we go inside?" Ashley asked.

"Of course" Gumball said leading the way.

Inside everyone split up. Ashley and Finn went to the back of the room. Gumball wanted to show Lauren something (**Hmm what could it be? ;p), **Matt and Fionna went to join Ashley and Finn, Brandon went and talked to Marcy. Sami went over to a table and put her feet on the chair next to her. Marshall came over to her. "You don't look all that happy." He said floating next to her. "I didn't want to come but my friends made me." She said. She took out her ipod. "Gumball's choice of music sucks" she said. Gumball had chosen some classical music, the kind Lauren listens to.

"What kinda music do ya listen to?" Marshall asked.

"Country." Sami said putting in her earbuds.

"Damn, I forgot my ipod and my axe bass." Marshall said hitting his forehead, "Stupid"

"Wanna listen to mine?" Sami asked holding out an earbud.

"Sure why not?" Marshall said taking the ear bud. He floated close to Sami.

Sami chose a song. It was a nice, love song.

**If there's a plane or a bus leavin' Dallas I hope you're on it  
If there's a train movin' fast down the tracks I hope you caught it  
'Cause I swear out there ain't where you oughta be  
So catch a ride catch a cab don't ya know I miss ya bad  
But don't you walk to me**

Baby run cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line you can't get here fast enough  
Find a truck and fire it up lean on the gas and off the clutch  
Leave Dallas in the dust I need you in a rush  
So baby run

If you ain't got a suitcase get a box or an old brown paper sack  
Pack it light or pack it heavy take a truck take a Chevy  
Baby just come back  
There's a short cut to the highway out of town why don't you take it  
Don't let that speed limit slow you down go on and break it

Baby run cut a path across the blue skies  
Straight in a straight line you can't get here fast enough  
Find a truck and fire it up lean on the gas and off the clutch  
Leave Dallas in the dust I need you in a rush  
So baby run

"Who sings this song?" Marshall asked.

"George Strait, it's called Run" Sami said smiling.

"Whatcha smiling at?" Marshall said trying to see where Sami was looking.

She pointed to Ashley and Finn who were slow dancing. "Aww" She said a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You like romance?" He asked smirking.

"Well she really deserves someone, her last boyfriend well..." She trailed off. 'Must be something bad' Marshall thought.

Sami couldn't tell what Ashley's last boyfriend tried to do. It was too horrible.

She put on another song. She smiled at this one.

**Tearin' down a dirt road, rebel flag flyin',  
'Coon dog in the back.  
Truck bed loaded down with beer,  
An' a cold one in my lap.  
Earnhart sticker behind my head,  
An' my woman by my side.  
Tail-pipe's poppin', the radio's rockin':  
"Country Boy Can Survive".  
Well, if you got a problem with that,  
You can kiss my country ass.**

Well, I love Turkey calls, overalls,  
Wrangler jeans: smoke nothin' but Marlboro reds.  
Tattoos up an' down my arms,  
An' deer heads over my bed.  
My Grand-Daddy fought in World War Two,  
An' my Daddy went to Vietnam.  
An' I ain't scared to grab my gun,  
An' fight for my homeland.  
If you don't love the American flag,  
You can kiss my country ass.

If you're a down home, backwoods redneck,  
C'mon, stand up an' raise your glass.  
But if you ain't down with my outlaw crowd,  
You can kiss my country ass.

Well, there's a whole lotta high-class people out there,  
That's lookin' down on me.  
'Cause the country club where I belong,  
Is the Honky Tonk till three in the mornin'.  
Don't wear no fancy clothes,  
No ties or three-piece suits.  
You can find me in my camouflage hat,  
My tee-shirt an' cowboy boots.  
If that don't fit your social class,  
You can kiss my country ass.

If you're a down home, backwoods redneck,  
Hey, c'mon, stand up an' raise your glass.  
But if you ain't down with my outlaw crowd,  
You can kiss my country ass.

'Cause I'm a front-porch sittin',  
Guitar pickin', moonshine sippin',  
Bacca juice spittin' country boy from the woods.  
An' I love fried chicken an' blue gill fishin',  
An' outlaw women, an' I wouldn't change if I could.  
I ain't tryin' to start no fight, but I'll finish one every time.  
So you just mind your own damn business,  
And stay the hell outta mine.  
If you got a problem with that,  
You can kiss my country ass.

I said if you got a problem with any of that,  
You can kiss my natural born,  
Redneck to the bone,  
Ever-lovin' country ass.

Marshall laughed. "That's a nice one. What's it called?"

"Kiss My Country Ass by Rhett Akins" She said laughing, "I love that one."

"Why don't ya play another?"

Sami laughed "Ya gettin' in to country?"

He looked at her. "I think so"

She smiled " Alright let me pick one." She chose Song of the South by Alabama.

Song, song of the south  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth  
Gone, gone with the wind  
There ain't nobody looking back again

Cotton on the roadside, cotton in the ditch  
We all picked the cotton but we never got rich  
Daddy was a veteran, a southern democrat  
They oughta get a rich man to vote like that

Sing it...

Song, song of the south  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth  
Gone, gone with the wind  
There ain't nobody looking back again

Well somebody told us Wall Street fell  
But we were so poor that we couldn't tell  
Cotton was short and the weeds were tall  
But Mr. Roosevelt's a gonna save us all

Well momma got sick and daddy got down  
The county got the farm and they moved to town  
Pappa got a job with the TVA  
He bought a washing machine and then a Chevrolet

Sing it...

Song, song of the south  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth  
Gone, gone with the wind  
There ain't nobody looking back again

Play it...

Sing it...

Song, song of the south  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth  
Gone, gone with the wind  
There ain't nobody looking back again

Song, song of the south...

Gone, gone with the wind...

Song, song of the south.  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth.  
Song, song of the south.  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth.

Sing it...

Song, song of the south  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth  
Gone, gone with the wind  
There ain't nobody looking back again

Song, song of the south  
Sweet potato pie and I shut my mouth  
Gone, gone with the wind  
There ain't nobody looking back again

"That was a good one" The vampire king said flashing a smile.

"It's one of my favorites"

He looked at her. "What else ya got?"

They listened to music all night and before you knew it, it was way past midnight. Ashley walked up to them holding Finn's hand. "Hey, Sami it's gettin' late, wanna go home?"

"Sure." She turned to Marshall "Bye" She said sadly.

Ashley noticed how sad she was. "Maybe we can stay a little longer." She said smiling.

Sami looked at Ashley. 'Thank you!' She mouthed.

"Hey where's Lauren?" Sami asked looking around.

Ashley smiled slyly "Gumball had something to show her in his bedroom."

"Oh really?" She said laughing.

After about three hours they finally decided to go home. Without Lauren, Gumball wasn't done showing her whatever it was he wanted to show her in his room. :p


	5. A Kinfe Storm and New Feelings

_**Howdy Y'all! I got the idea for this one from the thunderstorm I just had to go through. IT WAS SO BORING! I couldn't go outside, go on the laptop, or anything! Anyway on to the story. Oh and in case y'all were gettin' confused, everyone is 16-17 in this story. And the Genderbents are here because of *does magical wavy stuff with hands* MAGIC!**_

"Uggh! So bored!" Ashley complained lying on the couch.

"Damn looks like Lauren's gonna be stuck at Gumball's today." Sami said looking out the window.

The knifes came down sharply.

"Damn knife storm" Sami mumbles. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Ashley asked running to the window. "That's Lauren!"

They ran to the door. Lauren wasn't getting hit by any knifes, in fact they were about to hit her when they just bounced off.

"What the hell?" Sami asked when they let Lauren in.

"Gumball made this invisable shield so I would be safe walking home." She said walking in. She took off the shield.

"So," Ashley smiled slyly, "Whatcha do at Gumball's?"

Lauren smiled a dreamy smile. That told em. The guys walked in. "We. Are. So. Bored." Finn said plopping on the couch.

"Us too." Ashley said walking over to him. **( In case y'all didn't know Ashley and Finn got together. Let's give em a round of applause! How many of ya actually clapped?) **She kissed him. Sami threw a pillow at them. "Guys! Let's go do something!"

"Uggh! Like what?" Brandon asked.

Sami shrugged. "How 'bout some good old fashion Truth or Dare?" She smiled.

"Duh! Ya gotta ask?" Ashley said sitting indian style on the floor.

_**Meanwhile in a certain vampire king's cave...**_

Marshall lay on his bed. Not floated. "Uggh, What the hell am I feeling?" He wondered. He hadn't felt the same after last night. Her eyes. Her smile. Even her music. Then the name of the feeling hit him. Yep, he was in love with the country cutie Sami.

_**(Oh my Glosh! No one saw that comin' :p) **_

"Ok Sami, Truth or Dare?" Ashley said.

Sami smiled "Dare, of course"

"Shoulda known" Ashley said shaking her head "I dare ya to call Marshall and invite him here."

Sami nods and heads over to her backpack. She grabs her phone and calls Marshall.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hey." Marshall speaks into his phone.

"Hey Marshall." Sami starts. "I was wondering if ya wanted to come over to the treehouse and play Truth or Dare with the gang?"

YES! YES! YES! Marshall thinks in his head, but he says "Sure sounds fun." Cooly.

"Great! See ya in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, be there soon." Marshall says smiling.

_**Next Chapter they will play Truth or Dare! Yeah! So what do y'all think of Matt and Fionna as a couple and Brandon and Marceline?**_

_**Brandon: Why ya ask.**_

_**Me: No reason.**_

_**Matt: Sami we know you're up to something.**_

_**Me: What? Me? Pssh no. I would never. :p**_


	6. Truth or Dare Time!

_**What time is it? Truth or Dare time!**_

"Marshall, Truth or dare?" Ashley smiled slyly praying he would pick dare.

He smirked "Dare."

Ashley smiled, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh Shit! Marshall you shoulda said truth." Sami said reconizing the look in Ashley's eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Sami." She smiled.

Marshall stayed where he was for a moment before floating over to Sami and kissing her. After a while Ashley spoke "Jeez guys don't ya have to breathe?"

"No." Marshall said smiling.

"My turn!" Lauren said gleefully. "Gummy," She turned to Gumball **(lauren called him and invited him) **"Truth or Dare"

"Truth."

"BOO!" Sami yelled. Lauren glared at her. "What?"

"Ok Gummy. Who was your first. You know what I mean."

"Um heh heh," Gumball blushed, "You."

"What? Your 18 and your first time was just last night with me?"

"Hey Lauren you ain't one to talk." Sami pointed out

"Yeah but I'm 17, he's 18"

"Anyway, my turn." Sami said and studied her "victims"

"Brandon, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."  
"Fine I dare you to tell Marcy how ya truly feel." Sami smiled evily.

"What I don't have feelings for Marcy." Brandon said blushing.

"Then how come whenever we talked about who in Adventure Time would we date, you always said Marcy? You could have choosen from genderbents too" Sami pointed out.

"Well um." Brandon stuttered.

"Exactly."

"My turn." Finn said. He turned to Sami. "Sami truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to go collect one of the knifes outside."

Sami looked out the window. The knifes were still falling down, sharp silver against the gray sky.

"At least use the sheild!" Lauren called to her but she was already out the door. Sami looked around. A kinfe came down right in front of her. She grabbed it and was turning to go back in when a knife hit her arm. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath. She walked back into the treehouse. "Guys, a little help please." She called. Lauren gasped as she saw the knife stuck in her forearm. "Sami! Dang Finn, you had to dare her huh?"

"Hey!" Finn said, "I didn't know she would do it!"

"Finn she doesn't back down from a dare!"

"I didn't know!"

"Guys! Honestly, I'm fine." Sami said reasuring them. But she still had the knife stuck in her arm so that didn't help. "Hey let me help." Marshall said floating over to her. He told Brandon to go get something to wrap her arm with after he took the knife out. Marshall eased the knife out then wrapped her forearm in the bandages Brandon got him. Sami smiled and asked "Can I keep the knife?" Marshall laughed and gave it to her. Sami looked outside. "Hey guys! It stopped stormin'! Let's go outside!" They all looked at her. "Well then let's go!" Marshall laughed.


	7. Babysitting

_**Howdy! I like writing this one. If y'all have any ideas of what the gang (or just a few people like couples) should do just PM me or if ya don't have an account then just put them in the reveiws. So on with the story.**_

It had been a few weeks and Sami's arm had healed. The gang (including Gumball) were out walking. The gang included Sami, Ashley, Lauren, Brandon, Matt, Marcy, Marshall, Finn and Fionna. Basically all the teens. They were walking around the Candy Kingdom. Many of the candy people knew them and admired them. Two little gumdrop children came running up to them.

"I don't care what y'all think, Bugs Bunny could kick Porky Pigs as- oh hey guys!" Sami said as she realized the gumdrop children were standing there. Their mother came over to them. "Oh guys! I have a big favor to ask you. Can you watch the kids tonight?" Their mother asked hopefully. "Of Course!" Sami said smiling. "What do y'all think? Ya want us to babysit ya tonight?" Sami asked the kids crouching down to be at their level. "Yeah!" They said excitedly.

"Well then ya gotta be good for your Mom for the rest of the day or we will get a grumpy strict babysitter instead." She looked at them. "Will ya be good?"

"Of course!" The gumdrop girl said happily.

"Alright then, see ya tonight!"

"Bye!" The gumdrop kids said as they ran off to their mother.

"Well handled." Matt said after they left. Sami smiled.

_**Later that night...**_

The gang walked to the gumdrop children's house. As soon as they walked in the door the kids came up and gave them all hugs. "We were good ALL day!" The Gumdrop girl said jumping up and down happily. "Good." Sami said smiling.

After about three hours of playing house and giving the gumdrop kids piggyback rides, the gang was all about to collapse from exhaushtion. The little gumdrop boy went up to Sami, who was laying on the floor. "Will you read us a story?" He asked sweetly. "Of course!" Sami said and picked him and his sister up and took them to their beds. Sami grabbed a fairytale book. "What do you want me to read?" Sami asked them. They shrugged. "How 'bout Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked. They nodded. "Ok There once was a miller who was very poor, yet his daughter was more beautiful than any in the land. One day it happened that the miller met the king. I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold, the miller said trying to make himself sound important..."

The kids started snoring. Sami smiled and got up and left. Ashley was asleep in Finn's arms on the couch. Marcy was asleep floating in the air. Matt was curled up in a ball in the chair by the small fireplace. Brandon fell asleep on the middle of the floor. Sami woke them all up, with the help of Marshall. They all waited for a few minutes untill the gumdrop kid's mom came home. "Did they give you any trouble?" Their mother asked. "No not at all. It was fun." Sami said smiling. "Good." Said their mom as the gang left. "Thank you!"

"That was fun!" Lauren said.

"Yeah but, I'm so tired!" Sami said stumbling along the street.

The gang heard shouting behind them. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Gumball and Bubblegum were running behind them. They were out of breath. "Do you *gasp* want to *gasp* come to our *gasp* sleepover tomorrow?" Bubblegum asked. "Why not?" Ashley said.

"Sure." Sami said and then they all continued walking home.

_**I know not a lot is happening right now but, a sleepover! What'll happen? Secrets will be told, I can tell you that. And what do secrets lead to? DRAMA!**_


	8. Dreams

_**Babysitting really tired the gang out so they all went home and fell asleep. Let's see what they're dreamin' 'bout! **_

Sami tossed and turned in her sleep.

_She was in a dark forest. She walked along a worn path. She came to an old crooked tree that had a purple and pink striped cat in it. "Cheshire Cat!" She called. The cat looked at her. "Ah Sami you have arrived. I am going to tell you important information. If you don't know where your going any path will take you there." He said his body fading until only his grin remained. Sami continued walking and came to a cave. Inside was a gummy bear eating a gummy worm eating another gummy bear. "What the hell?" She said aloud looking at the scene in front of her. The gummy bear that was being eaten by the gummy worm looked at her. "Help." He whispered before the gummy worm bit his head off. The gummy worm looked at her and it's eyes, blood red. Sami started slowly walking backwords. Then she turned and ran. As she was running someone tackled her. She looked up into the person's face. Sami gasped "It's you!"_

Sami woke up from her dream. "What the hell was that about?" She wondered aloud. She shrugged and went back to sleep.

In the bed beside Finn's, Ashley turned in her sleep.

_She walked down the dark street with Jason. Jason turned down a dark alley. "Jason?" Ashley asked following him. He went down halfway and turned. He smiled evily. "Now I have you." He went towards her. " Oh no. No, not again. Please Jason!" _

_"Shut up with all that pleading!" Jason yelled as he slapped her. Ashley fell on the ground in a heap. "Please stop. Please don't. " She pleaded. Jason advanced toward her. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Ashley called. _

Ashley woke up sweating and trembling. Sami and Finn were both by her bed. "Ashley, y'all right?" Sami asked worried. Ashley hugged Sami and sobbed. "It was, it was, him." She cried. "It's was who?" Sami asked looking at her best friend. "Ja-Ja-"

"Jason?!" Sami sorta yelled. Ashley nodded and sobbed. "It's ok Ashley. Jason can't hurt you anymore. We're in a different world remember? He's locked up. He won't hurt you. Not while I'm here anyways." Sami said trying to calm down her best friend. "Here come on." Finn said taking Ashley's hand. "Let's go downstairs and if you want you can tell me about it."

Sami smiled. Looks like Ashley finally had a good boyfriend.

Brandon slept peacefully. At least he was having a good dream.

_Marcy slept peacefully beside him. He sat awake. "Marcy," He whispered "I love you. I love you. So very much._

"Dude. DUDE!" Matt woke Brandon up. "What the hell man? I was having a good dream!" Brandon complained. "Oh dude, I could tell. You talk in your sleep. Does, Marcy I love you, I love you, so very much ring a bell?" He asked smirking.

"Oh damn it! Did Sami hear that? If she did I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh I heard it." Sami said appearing from behind Brandon's bed. "I knew ya liked her."

"Damn it."

"I told ya she'd get ya to admit it somehow." Matt said pointing that out.

Brandon threw his pillow at Matt. "Just go back to sleep dude."

Matt and Sami left.

When Matt feel asleep, he had and interesting dream.

_"Mr. Engelin? Ms. Babblegum asked "Do you know the answer?"_

_"Um," He looked at the bored. He was completly lost. "A love life?" He took a wild guess._

_Ms. Babblegum got angry. "I asked What am I missing?"_

_"And I gave you the answer. You are missing a love life." _

_Ms. Babblegum was pissed. "Oh shit." Matt mumbled._

_Ms. Babblegum advanced toward him. _

"What the hell?" Matt wondered as he woke up. "I must really miss home if I'm dreaming about Ms. Babblegum.

The next morning as everyone was gathered around the breakfest table they discussed their dreams. When Matt told them about his they laughed. "You were dreaming about Ms. Babblegum?" Brandon asked.

"I must really miss home." Matt said.

They all nodded.

_**Yeah it's short but, what was Sami's dream about huh? What about Lauren's dream? i didn't feel like putting Lauren's dream. Yeah I was feelin' lazy.**_


	9. A Little SamixMarshall Lee moment

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I am writing three other stories so yeah. This is just a REALLY short chapter. I have writers block! Uggh! **

Sami was lying on the couch in the treefort. "Oh my glob." She said sitting up.

"What?" Marshall asked for he was sitting next to her.

"PB sounds just like Starfire."

"What?"

Sami played Marshall a clip of Starfire from the newer teen titans series and then compared her with Bubblegum. "See?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Marshall said nodding.

"I'm always right!"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Well then who's the awesomist vampire ever?"

"Pssh that's easy. Valleri."

"Who's Valleri?"

"A vampire from a story I wrote."

"I thought I was the awesomist vampire ever."  
"Second most awesomist."

"Oh really?" Marshall asked pulling Sami into a kiss.

"Ok awesomist" Sami said as they pulled away.

Marshall smirked.


	10. A Plan

**Sorry for not updating guys. Writers block sorta. Plus I'm working on three other stories. Just because I can brush my hair, brush my teeth and sing all at the same time does not mean it isn't hard to write three stories at once. Anyways y'all should read my other stories High School Time! and The Boy in the Cave. Ok on with the story! Oh and it has been two years. Jus so y'all know.**

The gang (except Sami) were all sitting in the living room of the treefort. They heard the sound of hoofs outside. Then they stopped. The gang went outside to see Sami on her horse Flicka that Marshall had gotten her for her birthday last year. Flicka was a all black horse. **(If you have ever seen the movie Flicka, she looks like that one and is named after her)** "Guys! Awesome news!" Sami said getting off Flicka.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"The candy kingdom is having a fair!" Sami said excitedly. She loved fairs. At home back in Earth she showed cows at the fair. **(I really do that in real life)**. Then she became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked getting worried about his girlfriend.

"I just really miss home." She said and looked down. She missed her brothers, her parents, her pets, especially the cows.

"Me too." Ashley said remembering her sister and brother.

"Hell I even miss Ms. Babblegum!" Matt said making Sami, Ashley, Lauren, and Brandon laugh.

Finn looked sad. "I think I know something we can do."

Ashley looked up "Really? What?"

"We can ask PB if she can open the portal again."

"We can?" Lauren asked surprised.

"Yeah." Finn said sadly. He smiled a half-hearted smile "We're gonna miss you guys."

"I have an idea!" Sami said.

"What?" Fionna asked wondering what it was **(just realized Fionna hasn't said a word in like this whole story.)**

"Y'all can come with us!" Sami said smiling.

"Really?" Marshall asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah! let's go talk to PB about it right now." She said and the guys got on Jake's back. Marshall started floating, as did Marceline, the gals got on Cake's back and Sami rode on Flicka to the Candy Kingdom.

**IMPOTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**MUST READ! PLEASE!**

**Hey y'all. The story is ending in the next chapter. :( But, I will make a sequel where the AT gang comes with the others to Earth! Y'all still there or did you faint from that awesome idea? Well it's coming soon! What do y'all think the people at the school will think when the AT gang shows up. And some of you might be curious. Even though two years passed in Ooo, no time passes in Earth. It's like Time freeezes. So just so y'all know. Alright well bye!**


	11. Going Home

The gang got to PB's castle. They went in and asked her. "I don't know you guys." PB said trying to look sad.

Sami had had enough of this. "Listen Bitch. We all know you know how to get there. You are smart. You can find a way to get us home. If you are still mad at Ashley for going out with Finn even though _you _were the one who rejected him, you need to get over yourself. Why can't you just do this nice thing for us? Do you realized how much we miss home?" Sami was pissed at PB. Why did she have to be such a bitch sometimes?

"Well maybe I could find a way." PB said thinking.

PB found out a way to do it and they got everything they needed. The portal opened and they all (including PB -_-) went through to Earth.

**Hey y'all. I'm fellin kinda lazy so yeah. I will make another story about every one in Earth. I'm working on about three or four other stories so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Ashley: Why is PB such a bitch somethimes?**

**Me: Don't know. It's just in her nature I guess.**

**Ashley: Makes sense.**

**Me: Sorry if any of you actually like PB.**


End file.
